


Note to Self

by zulka



Series: disregard the past few days [1]
Category: Bakuten Shoot Beyblade, Beyblade
Genre: Alternate Universe, Childhood Friends, F/M, High School, Implied Bullying, People Being Jerks, Sadness, Slow Burn, beginnings of depression, part one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:08:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24640627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zulka/pseuds/zulka
Summary: Hiromi writes notes to remind herself of what she needs to do and not do. Ignoring Kai becomes a 'to do' thing.
Relationships: Hiwatari Kai/Tachibana Hiromi | Hilary Tachibana
Series: disregard the past few days [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1781617
Kudos: 3





	Note to Self

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: mentions of bullying, sadness, depression, and people being jerks
> 
> Hiromi POV

**October 23  
** Forgot textbook at home. Never do that again otherwise I will be completely lost next time in class. Damn. This means I have to share which sucks because I like to highlight and write in my own books. Damn. Don’t go to sleep so late next time.

 **October 23**  
That song is really getting on my nerves! I’ll eventually end up yelling at Salima for playing it so much! Kai is calling, and I’m ignoring it. Don’t want to answer. But maybe I should. But I’m still mad.

 **\-----**  
NEVER Ignore Kai. EVER. If I don’t want to die and I know I don’t want to die, yet. Stupid Kai.

 **October 25**  
NEVER leave notes where Kai can see/read them.

 **\-----**  
Never let your relatives talk to who they deem your potential/could be boyfriend. It can only end in embarrassment. Especially if you and he were friends since you were children, and both your parents thought you were _meant_ to be together. I mean get real! Kai and me? No way.

 **October 27  
** Tell Kai that his girlfriend is a bitch. He should understand since we’ve known each other since we were in diapers. Thanks to our grandparents.

 **October 30**  
Ignore Kai for the rest of my life!!

 **November 3  
** Mathilda’s birthday is coming soon. Need to go buy a gift. Continue ignoring Kai.

 **November 5  
** Remind Salima never to talk to Kai, especially when I am trying to ignore him.

 **November 8  
** Remember to call Julia to remind her that she is cool, and Tala does really like her.

 **November 11**  
Must buy gift for Mathilda’s bday bash tomorrow!!

 **November 13  
** Party was great. Must print pics and remember to dry clean dress for grandma’s birthday. Unfortunately, Kai will be there. Drats

 **November 15**  
I wonder if Kai reads this because seriously, sometimes I think he does. Stupid Kai. If you are reading my stuff, let me tell you that YOU'VE NO BUSINESS READING MY STUFF!!!

 **November 20**  
Grandma’s big day. My cousin is getting married, and Kai and I are paired up. This must be a plot!

 **November 25**  
Remember that Kai knows a lot about me, so he has the ability to embarrass me.

 **December 4**  
I really hate him. Stupid Kai. Making me cry. Stupid stupid Kai.

 **December 5  
** Kai making fun of me is one thing. Having his girlfriend and her friends make fun of me and humiliating me is another thing! I can’t believe I’m crying again.

 **December 6**  
Kai and I can’t be friends anymore.

 **December 10**  
Getting into a depressive funk. I hate my life.

 **December 14  
** Upcoming new year’s resolution: Stop writing notes to myself. Add this to my list in January.


End file.
